one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy vs gaz
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE Pre-fight (previously on one minute melee) gaz: remind me not to get you angry I gotta go now i got a thing gaz then shoots a spitball at someone with yellow hair shaped like devil horns and a pink dress and it lands on the back of her head mandy then angrily looks at gaz mandy: of course you realize this means war (now the continuation) mandy and gaz glare at eachother ready to battle gaz: bring it girly mandy: i am not girly gaz: whatever FIght BATTLE OF THE GOTH'S GO! mandy charges at gaz and punches her but the gaz blocks it and kicks then spin kicks her sending her flying into the jungle gym mandy: the jungle my old foe gaz then climbs up the monkey bars and launches herself at mandy mandy is able to get out and gaz lands on her face gaz: ow! yells gaz as mandy sees her chance 30 mandy: now's my chance with that mandy then sneaks up on gaze and grabs something under gaz's dress which is her waistband and gives her a wedgie gaz screams with the invader zim style animation gaz: ahhh! 18 gaz's purple skull print undies go over her head sperg: now that's a wedgie sperg then moves along gaz: you little brat that's fighitng dirty! mandy: that's the point gaz: and i though i was the gothic one with one tug gaz then is able to pry the underwear off though it snaps as it comes off into her pants gaz: okay my turn freak 14 gaz then slashes her fingers at mandy scratching her a bit mandy: ahhh those are sharp fingers mandy then angrily jumps up and goes to punch her but gaz moves out of the way with a roll gaz then snicker and then... 12 gaz grabs mandy's waistband as she lifted up mandy: gahhh!!!!! her pink unicorn undies are stretched gaz: heh nice undies sissy mandy: put me down before i pummel ya gaz: hmm nah here is dib's new jetpack in action gaz then counts down gaz: 3 2 1 liftoff! gaz flies to the skies with her brother dib's backpack upwards 8 mandy cringes at the painful wedgie mandy: oh great a flying wedgie... mandy is annoyed at this as mandy is thrown wedgie style into a a pole mandy lands face first into it the slides down it with birds around her head 5 mandy then stuffs her underwear back into her dress alright that's gaz: not quite gaz then flies out of nowhere and gives mandy an upward wedgie then places it over her eyes mandy runs around not being able to see 2 gaz then laughs but then mandy get's out a secret weapon a scythe from her friend the grim reaper and slashes at gaz's jetpack gaz: uh oh....and she was right gaz then crashes down causing an explosion KO! gaz is seen hanging by her underwear on a flagpole where the kids are laughing at her gaz: ah fudge..mandy then rubs her hands a job well done mandy then pours girm out of her backpack mandy: thanks for the assist grim grim: don't mention it besides after our show went off the air i had nothing better to do grim then get's his robe on and mandy gives him his scythe and they walk off grim: why do you wear those undies anyway? mandy: hey it's comfy besides dib seems to like them grim: dib? mandy: yeah he might be a nerd and all but he has an awesome voice *blushes* plus he is cool and kicks butt he said something about an alien too and it drives me crazy when nobody notices him doing alien things grim: heh who would've thought mandy: yeah better get going though grim: why is that? mandy: i gotta but some new underwear these are kinda ruined WInner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS......MANDY!